Let's do the Time Warp Again
by AndrogynousSyc0
Summary: Matt has always been known for his engineering skills but to go as far as building a time machine?  Is Mello crazy for going with him? Or is it maybe... love?


**AN: This is a collab that came up when me and ****anonymousXandrogynous****were having a conversation about time traveling hobos..**

**Think about it. **

**You know it's amazing.**

**But Matt and Mello are even more amazing so I am going to shut up now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Death Note, its characters, or plot line because if I did, Matt and Mello would be the basis of the whole series and neither one of them would have died thank you very much!**

I was drifting off into sleep. Well I was until I heard Matt tinkering with something in the corner of the room. Three. Three in the morning. Why the hell was Matt up at this hour?

"Matt!"

The red head jumped and dropped a wrench that he was holding.

"What the hell could you possibly be doing at three in the morning?" I hissed at my roommate/ best friend.

"I… uhh…" I looked Matt over and was analyzing why he was suddenly not apt to talk to me about what he was doing then I saw in the dim lighting his body was blocking my view of something.

"Matt, what is that?" I asked pointing at the object.

"Uhh… It's a…" He sighed. "A time machine."

I stared blankly at him for a few minutes.

"A time machine. Are you fucking serious? You are working on a science fiction object at three in the morning? Does it even work?" I screeched at him.

"…In a minute it will."

"What?"

I watched as Matt went over and flipped the light switch on to reveal a tall booth sitting in the corner of our room and on top of it sat a microwave and they all seemed attached together somehow and I felt that in any moment the machine would burst into life.

Millions of questions flew through my head at that moment but the only one that seemed to breach my lips were.

"Can we try it?" I wanted to take it back as soon as the words escaped my lips. What if the machine killed us? What if some how the machine worked and we got stuck in a time and had no way to get back? What would we do?

He smiled at me and all the doubt quickly retreated to another part of my head. I couldn't refuse at this point so I will go along with whatever he is planning.

"After I make a few adjustments."

"O-ok." I said blushing when he turned around.

Within a half hour I had gotten bored and in turn I got frustrated. "Matt when is that thing going to be done anyways?"

The redhead before me turned and flicked his bangs out of his goggled eyes and sighed. "You have no patience do you?"

"Well you are taking forever!"

"It's done."

"Finally!" I got up from the bed and walked up to where the time machine sat.

It was even more impressive up close. The thing had so many knobs and buttons and flashing lights I was wondering how Matt was going to manage it.

Him and me stepped into the time machine and he was about to hit a time to go to when a question that had been bothering me came to surface.

"How the hell did you get this thing into our room anyways?"

He looked up to me grinning his crooked grin that made a crimson paint betray my pride and plaster itself onto my cheeks.

"Well, it was relatively easy all I did was-

He was cut off by a loud beeping noise that emanated from the machine. I turned around and saw that I was leaning against a button.

"Mels?"

"I pressed a button!"

"What?"

"I. Pressed. A. Fucking. Button!" God it seemed that I was explaining this to a child.

"Which button?" He exclaimed looking behind me nervously.

"I-I don't-

We were both knocked down with a sudden force and we were thrown all around the machine.

"MATT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

When the sudden motion stopped we looked at each other shocked. What had just happened? We gulped and slowly opened the door to the time machine to reveal a grand city of tall step-like pyramids. A lake surrounded the city and they were in the center of the city.

"…Mels…. I think we went back to the Aztec era…"


End file.
